Incest
by Hoshizaki
Summary: Cinta terlarang antara ibu dan anak.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfict ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk umur 18+ jika anda tidak termasuk, silahkan keluar...

Titile : Incest

Genre: ?

Author: Hoshizaki

* * *

Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto adalah anak dari pasangan suami-istri yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, disaat semua orang menghormatinya sebagai shinobi terhebat yang ada di desa Konoha, sebuah kejadian memilukan terjadi begitu saja….

'_Aku tidak tahu…. benar-benar tidak tahu… apa yang merasuki anakku waktu itu… telah merubahku menjadi yang sekarang, iya.. aku adalah ibu pemuas sex untuk anakku sendiri… tapi pada dasarnya memang aku mencintainya..'_

Cerita dimulai ketika…

Hujan tidak henti-hentinya mengguyur kawasan Konoha, awan mendung dan halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar adalah pemandangan yang bisa dilihat saat itu, sebuah penghormatan akhir bagi sang Hokage ke empat, Yondaime Hokage. Beliau meninggal akibat serangan jantung yang merenggutnya kemarin malam, sebuah kenyataan yang tak diduga sebelumnya oleh Kushina dan Naruto, sebagai anggota keluarga. Minato adalah sosok yang sangat penting bagi keluarga, dialah yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi keutuhan keluarga. Bagi Kushina dia adalah sosok suami yang sangat ia cintai dan dapat menjadi contoh yang baik untuk keluarga, dan bagi Naruto, Minato adalah ayah yang terbaik, dia yang mengajari ia menjadi shinobi yang hebat, dan kini ibu dan anak itu telah berdiri di depan makam Minato, dibalut pakaian hitam bak pelayat, mereka berdua rela untuk mendoakannya di tengah hujan yang lebat, tampak shinobi-shinobi lain yang turut mendoakan kepergian beliau. Hanya doa yang bisa mengantarkannya ke tempat yang aman yaitu surga.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan upacara pemakaman, orang-orang itu berhuyun-huyun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing terkecuali Naruto dan Kushina yang masih berdiri di sana. Isak tangis masih menyelimuti wajah mereka, tangisan itu tertutup oleh guyuran air hujan yang mengalir melalui rambut dan melewati wajah seolah hujan itu adalah tangisan mereka, tangisan semua orang yang merasa dia tinggalkan.

Naruto terdiam, sambil meratapi batu nisan bertuliskan nama ayahnya, ia terus meneteskan air mata, begitu juga Kushina. Namun Kushina tampak lebih kehilangan dibanding Naruto, wanita berambut merah tua itu menangis tersedu-sedu sampai suara rintihannya terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. suara itu semakin jelas ketika hujan mereda dengan sendirinya, sekarang hanya tetesan air yang nampak turun dari langit, bahkan suara tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Naruto menoleh ke wajah sang ibu.

Tangannya pun berusaha meraih tangan sang ibu yang hanya berdiri di sampingnya, jari jemarinya mulai menyentuh halus jari lembut Kushina. Kushina pun menoleh ke wajah Naruto sambil tetap menangis, matanya terlihat memerah karena saking sedihnya wanita itu.

Mereka saling mengenggam tangan satu sama lain…

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Kaa-san." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." jawab ibunya sembari membalas senyuman Naruto.

**Rumah Keluarga Namikaze, Pukul 21:00.**

Di ruang makan, Kushina hanya bisa melamun, seakan-akan ia masih belum percaya bahwa Minato meninggalkannya begitu saja. kepergiannya telah membuat dirinya kesepian, biasanya dia dan Minato bercengkrama di meja makan. Tapi sekarang hal tersebut tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan kembali. Mengingat Minato telah meninggal dunia dan tak akan mungkin bisa kembali ke pelukannya. Naruto yang melihat ibunya terus-menerus seperti itu terlihat mulai patah semangat. ada perasaan yang ia sembunyikan dalam hatinya tapi sesuatu seperti itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan, berpikir ke depan lagi, bagaimana itu bisa berlangsung, ia ingin mencari solusi yang terbaik.

Naruto terus mengintip wajah ibunya dari atas tangga, dari celah-celah itu ia bisa memandangi kecantikan ibunya, ibunya sangat cantik itu menurutnya. Bahkan ia pikir, ia telah jatuh cinta kepada ibunya sendiri.

'_Ini kesempatan? Atau bukan? kesempatan atau bukan? kesempatan? Bukan? jika aku melakukannya maka aku jadi anak yang durhaka, bukankan itu benar? Memikirkannya membuatku pusing… tapi ibuku… sudah lama aku mencintainya..'_

Naruto terus melihat ibunya setiap hari, ia pun juga berperilaku seperti anak normal pada umumnya, sampai 1 bulan telah berlalu setelah meninggalnya Minato. Mereka berdua mulai terbiasa tanpa keberadaannya di tengah-tengah keluarga.

Malam hari telah tiba, dan seperti biasa Kushina menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto. semangkok mie ramen telah tersaji di meja makan, Naruto melihat mie ramen dengan kuah yang mengeluarkan uap itu dengan tatapan dingin. Setelah beberapa menit duduk dan hanya memandang makanan itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan…

Sebuah nafsu besar menyerangnya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Kushina, Naruto memeluk Kushina dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya ibunya yang merasa risih atas pelukan berbau negative itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Kaa-san. Aku sangat mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu.."

"Apa yang kau katakan! kita ini ibu dan anak sesuatu seperti itu-" ucapan itu terputus ketika tangan Naruto memaksa masuk ke baju yang dikenakan Kushina, tangan itu merogoh-rogoh bagian dada Kushina. "Hentikan Naruto!" teriak Kushina kesal..

"Aku tidak bisa… aku-" sebuah ciuman membuat Kushina berhenti berteriak, ciuman lembut itu adalah sensasi yang luar biasa bagi Kushina, yang sudah lama tidak dimanjakan oleh Minato. Berpikir untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari tubuhnya, Kushina malah memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Mereka berdua bercumbu mesra tanpa memikirkan situasi sekarang. dengan gesit Naruto memainkan lidah ibunya, ibunya juga tak mau kalah, lidah mereka menari-nari dalam kenafsuan dunia. Air ludah bercampur menjadi satu, kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, tangan Naruto masih memegang payudara ibunya yang masih terselimuti oleh pakaian.

"Kaa-san"

"Naruto?"

Wajah Kushina memerah. Ia pun membuka bajunya perlahan-lahan, setelah membuka behanya, terlihat dari sudut pandang Naruto, pemandangan yang menakjubkan dua payudara indah sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Kushina pun menunduk dan melorotkan celana Naruto, nampak penis besar dan tegang yang sangat ia inginkan.

Lalu Kushina mengisap penis itu, maju mundur secara bergantian semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Kaa-san! Ahh.."

_Cluuppp Cluupp Cluuppp_

"Ahh Kaa-san, nikmat sekali!" erang Naruto keenakan, rasanya seperti berada di surga, kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa.

_Cluuppp Cluuppp Cluuppp_

'_Penis Naruto keras dan besar… nikmat sekali'_ batin Kushina yang masih menenggelamkan penis itu dimulutnya, saking keenakannya penis itu sampai sudah tidak terlihat wujudnya. Mulut Kushina telah penuh oleh penis Naruto. belum keluar, Kushina kembali mengisap penis itu semakin cepat dan cepat.

_Cluuppp Cluupp Cluupp_

"Ahhh! Kaa-san! Aku mau keluar!"

_Croot!_

Cairan putih kental telah memenuhi mulut Kushina, Kushina pun menelannya dalam-dalam.. "Pedangmu, nikmat sekali Naruto~" senyum Kushina manja.

Naruto pun duduk di depan Kushina. Ia menidurkan Kushina di lantai dapur berbahan kayu, celana dalam berwarna putih telah ia lepas, sebuah vagina indah telah ada dihadapannya. Pemandangan itu membuat nafsu Naruto meledak-ledak..

"Ternyata kaa-san sudah basah ya?"

"Cepat Naruto! anakku!"

Naruto memainkan lidahnya di liang ibunya, lidah itu berputar-putar dengan asyik mengelilingi tiap detail vagina indah ibunya.

_Slrpppp Slrpppp Slrpppp_

"ahhh! Naruto! kimochi!" teriak Kushina keenakan. Lalu jari tengahnya ia masukkan ke lubang itu,

"AHHH AHHH AHHH!"

"Enak kan Kaa-san?"

"AHHH AHHH AHH! Kau nakal sekali b-beraninya Naruto AAHHH, Membuat Kaa-san seperti ini."

Tak sabar lagi akhirnya, Naruto menarik badan Kushina ke atas, ia mengakangkan kedua kaki Kushina.. pelan-pelan ia masukkan penis kerasnya ke liang vagina ibunya.

"AHH!"

_Sleppp! Sleep! Sleep! _

Kali ini Naruto memainkan perannya. Ia menyetubuhi ibunya sendiri, dengan cepat penis itu naik turun menyesuaikan irama agar senada. Sesekali mereka berciuman manja.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! Jangan Naruto AHH!" desah ibunya yang sudah hanyut dalam nafsu.

"Ini baru awalnya Kaa-san, penisku akan memuskan hasratmu… Aku mencintaimu –ah"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, masukkan lagi penismu… terus masuk ke dalam rahimku, masuk lagi Naruto! AHH! Nikmat sekali!"

Naruto masuk lebih dalam lagi ke rahim ibunya, basah semuanya, lubang itu telah basah akibat cairan yang keluar dari tubuh keduanya.

"Croot!"

"Hah? Sudah ?"

"Belum Kaa-san! Aku akan semakin masuk lebih dalam lagi!"

"AHH AHH AHH! Hentikan itu Naruto, aku-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! cup!" Naruto melanjutkannya lagi sampai ronde kedua, mereka terus menyatu menjadi satu…

Satu jam kemudian…

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Naruto- kau benar-benar nakal!"

"Aku tau itu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kaa-san"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto."

'_Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi yang pasti aku benar-benar mencintai anakku sendiri, dan dari situlah, aku selalu bercinta dengannya setiap malam.' _pikir Kushina tersenyum sambil melihat anaknya yang semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Minato.

TBC ?

Maaf jika terlalu vulgar... sampai jumpa ..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Incest

Genre: 18+

Naruto x Kushina.

Warning Inside: Lemon, Lime!

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV:**

Pagi hari ini terasa spesial untukku ketika aku terbangun dari tidur malam yang panjang melihat paras cantik ibuku yang tak berkurang sedikit pun di kala pagi buta, masih teriang-iang di benakku, kejadian kemarin malam seperti mimpi saja, aku tidak menyangka bahwa impianku selama ini benar-benar terwujud, bercinta dan melakukan hal yang intim kepada ibuku.

"Ohayou Naruto." ucapan selamat pagi dihiasi senyuman manis ibuku yang menggodaku untuk mencium bibir lembutnya.

"Cup!" ciuman itu membuat suasana relax antara kami berdua, "Nakal sekali ya, anakku ini.. ya sudah ibu buatin sarapan dulu ya." aku lihat ibuku agak salah tingkah ketika aku menciumnya, apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Jika iya.. aku harap begitu. Pikiranku melayang-layang terbawa angin sejuk di pagi hari tersebut, menggubahku untuk bangkit sejenak dari istirahat malam yang panjang.

Di meja makan telah tersaji makanan yang telah dimasak oleh ibuku, kami berdua sarapan pagi dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?" jawabku sambil sesekali mengunyah makanan.

"Habis selesai ini, temani ibu jalan-jalan ya.. " pinta ibuku tersenyum manja, pipi putih dan mulusnya begitu menggodaku inginku menjilatinya ketika pulang nanti, sampai aku tersadar makananku telah habis.

"Tapi kan bu, aku ada-" sanggahku antara menemani ibuku atau berlatih di pagi hari, wajah ibuku cemberut, "Heh? Ayo temani ibumu ini, nanti malam kita buat anak lagi.. oke Naruto?"

"Okey!" teriakku bersemangat karena nanti malam aku harus kerja keras lagi, pikiranku yang tadi hanya terfokus terhadap latihan kini aku relakan hanya untuk menemani ibuku jalan-jalan keluar.

"Angin di pagi hari memang enak ya?" ujar wanita yang berjalan menyesuaikan langkahnya agar sejajar denganku, sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang dengan lirikan mata yang nakal, tangannya pun mulai meraba-raba tangan kiriku yang kosong, dan akhirnya tangan kami bergandengan, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang menebar pesona akan keindahan cinta.

Matahari yang terbit dan memamerkan keindahan sinarnya menjadi saksi bisu cinta terlarang kita, cinta antara ibu dan anak. Namun aku berpikir positif, karena cinta tidak miliki batasan.

"Naruto?"

"Apa bu?"

"Menikahlah dengan ibu?"

"Ha? tapi kan bu, banyak orang-orang desa Konoha yang telah mengetahui bahwa kita keluarga bu. Tidak mungkin kita bisa melakukannya." Jalan-jalan pagi hari ditemani obrolan yang serius memanglah menyenangkan, apalagi jika ditambah senyuman menawan yang terpasang di bibir indah ibuku, berharap semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, dan ketika aku memandangnya penuh keseriusan, dia menempelkan mukanya ke pundakku, sambil memegang erat tangan kiriku.

"Jika begitu, ayo kita pindah dari Konoha, merajut cinta kita dan memiliki keluarga serta anak-anak yang banyak, kau mau kan Naruto-sayang?" tanya ibuku dengan nada menggodanya. Tipuan muslihat itu, tidak aku pungkiri, karena ibuku memang jago dalam hal seperti ini, pelukan hangatnya membuat nafsuku naik secara tiba-tiba, nafasku mendengus cepat, seakan-akan tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Baiklah bu, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku sekarang…" aku menarik tangan ibuku dan membawanya ke toilet di mana kami bisa berduaan saja. "Melakukannya di pagi hari ? di tempat seperti ini lagi." grutu ibuku resah, wajah cemberutnya membuatku ingin menciumnya. Dan tak tahan lagi, aku mencium bibirnya sambil mendesah keras.

Mmmhhh Mmhhh Mmhh

"Pelan-pelan sayang.." aku rasakan tangan lembut ibuku yang mengelus-elus rambut kuningku, bibirku terus mencium bibir ibuku, lidah kami berdua pun mulai menari-nari, saling tukar air ludah, untuk menciptakan suasana yang lebih erotis lagi.

Mmmmhh Mmmhhh Mmhhh

Birahi ibuku meningkat, ia pun mencumbuiku lebih agresif lagi, sampai aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Mmmhh, Ibuku sayang Mmmmhh. Ia pun melepas ciuman lengketnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

"Sekali lagi sayang, cium ibu lagi," ujar ibuku mulai memanas, ia pun menuntun tanganku ke dada besarnya untuk aku remas-remas sedemikian rupa. "Ahh Ahh!" tidak sabar, aku melepas baju ibuku, beserta beha berwarna pink yang imut, aku menyedot buah dada ibuku yang indah, putingnya aku isap perlahan-lahan menimbulkan suara desahan yang membuat telingaku semakin memanas. Birahiku memuncak.

"Ahhhh Ahhh! Kimochi.."

Cupp Cupp Cupp

"Puting susu ibu enak sekali, aku ingin menginggitnya…"

"Gigitlah sayang, tapi pelan-pelan ya.."

Ahhh! Sakit Naruto! Ahhh!

"Nikmat sekali, Bu." Ujarku keenakan, lalu ibuku membentuk posisi L di mana aku langsung menyetubuhinya tanpa pikir panjang, pedang panjangku yang sedari tadi mengeras sudah tak sabar lagi ingin kutancapkan ke lubang berbulu yang telah basah milik ibu.

"Ayo masukkan, Naruto."

"Iya," ucapku seraya memasukkan pedang panjangku secara pelan-pelan, berasa sekali lubang itu masih terjaga dan terawat, kesempitannya juga mengagumkan. "Ibu hebat, dia merawat miliknya hanya demi aku." Pikirku tersenyum penuh kenafsuan.

Ahhh, "Sudah masuk Naruto! sodok ibu! cepat"

Cllpppp Cllpppp Cllppp.. "Aku masuk ke liangmu bu, ini begitu menganggumkan.."

"Masukkan terus sayang!" teriak ibuku mendesah keenakan. Rambut merahnya terurai akibat pergerakan erotis yang ia buat sendiri. dan sesekali aku mencium lembut bibirnya.

Cllppp Cllppp Cllppp

Ini benar-benar nikmat sekali, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyodokkan pedangku ke lubang ibuku yang semakin lama semakin basah, sekarang lubangnya telah dipenuhi oleh cairan kental yang nikmat.

"Ahhh Kimochi! Lebih cepat lagi, Naruto-sayang!" desah ibuku sambil menikmati sodokan demi sodokan yang masuk ke liangnya yang sudah basah.

Clllpppp Cllppp Cllpppph

Seranganku tidak berhenti di situ saja, aku terus menyodokkan batangku ke lubang ibuku dengan cepat dan semakin cepat, mengikuti ritme gerak yang dibuat olehku.

"Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh, Errrrg!" erang ibuku yang tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, dia telah terjebak di percintaan yang sangat nikmat, namun aku belum merasa puas dan memutuskan untuk membuat satu bayangan.

"Kau membuat bayangan Naruto? tapi untuk apa Puggh!" dan aku yang satunya lagi telah berdiri di depan ibuku sambil menyodorkan batang yang telah mengeras, masuk ke mulutnya sampai penuh, tidak ada ruang di dalam mulutnya ketika pedang itu masuk semuanya, terkecuali buah zakar yang masih berada di tepi bibir.

Clppp Clppp Clppp

Pedangku yang aku sodokkan ke liangnya dan pedangku yang aku sodorkan ke mulutnya membuat ibuku tidak bisa mendesah keras lagi, dirinya telah mabuk dalam bercinta ini, sampai akhirnya..

Croott! Aku telah keluar…

Bayanganku pun menghilang ditemani asap putih yang menjulang ke atap. "Ahhh Ahhh? kau meningkat Naruto, kau semakin kuat untuk memuaskan ibumu ini.. anak yang baik. Hehe" tawa kecil ibuku yang telah telanjang bulat yang masih terduduk santai di lantai toilet, cairan-cairan putih masih menghiasi lantai licin tersebut, dan itu membuatku merasa terganggu.

"Aku bersihkan dulu, ibu langsung pulang aja ya?"

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja, aku pulang cepat kok."

"Hmm baiklah. Ibu pulang dulu ya, jaa!" senyum ibuku dengan senyuman meronanya.

Di situ aku hanya terdiam merenungi apa yang telah aku perbuat, tapi karena ini adalah cinta yang murni aku berhenti memikirkan masalah tersebut, dan tanpa disadari seseorang wanita berambut hitam keluar dari salah satu kamar kecil.

Wajahnya memerah, dan roknya telah basah.

"Jangan-jangan, kau!"

Ia mengangguk, dan pelan-pelan ia membuka kancing bajunya. "Ayo kita lakukan lagi, kali ini denganku, mau kah kau melakukannya lagi Naruto-kun?" pinta istri Uchiha Fugaku, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibu Sasuke.

**TBC…**

Jika reviewnya lebih banyak saya akan perpanjang menjadi 3 k…

see you

Salam hentai loverz, Hoshizaki.


End file.
